Absolutely Positively NO
by screamer1304
Summary: Okay, so first Harry doesn't want a relationship. Then her brother nearly gets killed. And then she has to fulfill a dare on worst enemy Draco Malfoy- a dispicable one in her mind- that may lead to something more... whether or not she wants it to. D/G
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own the plot- nothing else!  
Chapter One  
"Hey, Gin!" Lavender Brown called. "Slumber with us and the other sixers next Friday!"  
  
"Sure thing!" Ginny grinned, moving towards the edge of the train. Sleepovers with Parvati and Lavender were always interesting- especially in the dangerous game of magical truth or dare- where you couldn't lie, and there were no chickens. Ginny could remember quite a few embarrassing things they had forced her to do- one being table dancing on the Gryffindor table at one party. If that weren't bad enough, a howler arrived the very next day, and everyone who hadn't already heard about her little "expedition" then knew about it in full detail.  
  
Ginny saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione get into a horseless carriage and she sent them a disdainful look, getting into one with a first year. Harry had been nothing but a prat to her the whole summer; they had shared a few kisses- none good enough to make her swoon, but enough to turn a head- and when she mentioned a relationship the brave, heroic Harry Potter quailed. His face had gone all red and he had started to stutter, saying, "he wasn't ready for that level of commitment".   
  
Ginny snorted thinking about it. Commitment, her arse. It was Ron he was afraid of.  
  
"Ah," an unpleasant, all-too familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. "I see you have anticipated my presence. Mind if I join you? Thanks." Without waiting for an answer, Draco got in and sent a spine-shivering glance towards the first year; the latter had obviously heard about the Big Bad Wolf on campus, and he sent frightful glances his way as he tried to break through the side of the carriage.   
  
"You know," Draco continued, bringing his gaze back to Ginny's face. "I've always thought snorting was a very unfeminine trait- excuse me, I forgot for a moment that you have not one ounce of women in you besides that furious blushing you do when you're mad, lying, or embarrassed."  
  
True to his word, the blood rushed to Ginny's face. She started to say hotly, "Why, you-" then stopped as something occurred to her. "Why, Malfoy!" she exclaimed in a falsely sweet voice. "I'm honored that you pay so much attention to my feelings! I never knew you cared!"  
  
Funnily, that sentence seemed to touch a nerve. He bent forward swiftly, putting both of his arms on the wall behind her shoulders and leaning deep into her face. Ginny couldn't help but stare amazedly into Draco's stormy, gray eyes. They held a mystery to her... a mystery she had an incredible urge to unlock.  
  
"Don't for once second," Draco drew out, "think I care. You of all people should know by now that I have no humane feelings."  
  
"Everyone has feelings, Malfoy." And no matter what she did, Ginny couldn't keep her confusing emotions from showing. She hoped he didn't notice.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away. Trust me- I have no feelings."   
  
He said this so emphatically that all Ginny could do was stare. Was this some kind of double meaning? And since when would she trust him? She'd rather trust a pile of-  
  
Just then, the carriage lurched to a stop, Draco pulled back, keeping his gaze on hers. He turned to the first year that was furiously trying to open the door and said "If you mention this to anyone..." He made a slicing motion across his neck. The first year gulped and scampered away as fast as he could.  
  
"You're terrible," Ginny looked at him disgustedly. Draco sent her a smile that would stay in her mind for a long, long time- a chilling one the matched perfectly with his cold, gray eyes. Only, this time, Ginny swore she could see a little remorse amidst the storm.  
  
"I know."  
  
And with that he walked away, leaving Ginny to stare after him for a moment before sighing resignedly and hoping that the dinner would be delicious. She swore she'd get that chilling smile out of her head- maybe she would hint about hers and Harry's little tete-a-tetes. She'd enjoy seeing him squeal on the edge of the seat.  
  
Draco walked away, furious with himself. He didn't know why he'd made his warnings so deeply, so urgent; he knew that Ginny would probably follow him around like a lost puppy trying to figure out his true meaning.   
  
But for some reason he hadn't been able to help himself. Maybe it was because her big, brown eyes had looked so earnestly into his that he felt lying or insulting her again would be as bad as all of his other sins combined and send him straight to hell. I can beat this, he told himself.  
  
But he sure was having trouble beating the image of those perfect eyes out of his mind.  
That's all for now... I have chapter two written, so it should be updated soon. Hugs to all who review! 


	2. The Chapter from Which We Get the Title

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING! (Just kidding...)  
Chapter Two  
The Chapter From Which We Get The Title  
  
"No!" Ginny shrieked, jumping up. "No, no, no, no, and NO! I do not CARE at the moment how incoherent I sound- ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY NO!"  
  
"But you have to, Ginny!" Lavender grinned at Parvati and Ginny's other roommates. "No chickens allowed this game. Parvati already ran through the boy's bathroom in her lingerie, and Angie 'accidentally' dropped her butterbeer on Harry's lap." Katie, Ginny's fellow sixth-year Gryffindor, grinned at this knowing full well and other major competitor for Harry's affections was knocked out.  
  
"I'd rather kiss a donkey's arse than that evil, egotistical prat of a Malfoy, but what you want me to do goes way, way beyond kissing. Now way in bloody hell am I touching that pig!"  
  
"Well then," Eva said. "Too bad you have to."  
  
"Ginny stood up and made a rude gesture towards her friends. "Woops," she smiled sardonically. "Slip of the finger." Then without a moment's indecision, Ginny sprinted out of the dorm room, completely forgetting the ensemble she was currently wearing.   
  
Parvati grinned. "Three... two... one."  
  
Sure enough, right on cue, there was laughter and a recognizable shriek from below. A second later Ginny came running back into the room, her face as red as her hair.   
  
"When do I have to have it done by?" grumbled Ginny.  
  
Katie sent her an evil smile. "By the end of the week." Seeing the passive look on Gin's face, she added, "and you can't tell him it's a dare."  
  
Ginny shoved her face into her hands and growled. "No freakin' way."  
  
"You know, Parvati observed, tilting her head to the side. "You might actually have a chance and enjoy yourself with that hott arse if you lost the tank-top and shorts and let him get a personal interview with your-"  
  
Here Parvati cut herself off with choking sounds, courtesy of a furious Ginny.  
"He's staring at you again," Hermione whispered to Ginny the next morning. Ginny followed her gaze to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was giving her an intense glare, one that gave her chills down her spine.   
  
"Eew," she replied as she took a sip of juice.   
  
Hermione turned and started talking to the others. "Hey, did you know that Breakfast actually stands for breaking your fast?" Ron groaned and Harry rolled her eyes. Hermione took a few seconds from her lecture to glare at them before continuing. "Because at night you're body shuts down and is fasting, and in the morning you eat- and vuah lah! Your body breaks the fast! I read it in A Hundred Ways to Get Your Body Fitter, Faster."  
  
"Ooh, and what would you be doing with a book like that?" Ron teased. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Hey look, the mail," Seamus interrupted eagerly, pointing at the ceiling. He looked quite disappointed when nothing fell in front of him. Ginny kept on eating, and was surprised when a black owl with familiar piercing gray eyes dropped a letter onto her lap.  
  
"That owl looks familiar," Harry said. "That owl looks shifty, I wouldn't open-"  
  
"Oh, stuff it Harry." Ginny had the envelope open by this time and was pulling out the letter.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron glared at her, astonished. "Do you know who you're speaking to?"  
  
"Jeez Ron, you may as well stuff it to while you're at it." Ginny took a swig of juice as she started to read the letter- and immediately spat it out.  
  
The table fell silent. Ginny looked up, distracted. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"Uh... that's okay, Gin. You think you could perform a drying spell or something? I'm not very good at them."  
  
But Ginny was already running out of the hall, not looking back. She re-read the letter:  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower Friday at 10. I mean it, be there.  
  
D.M.  
  
Ginny stared at it. She wondered what on Earth Draco Malfoy could have to say to her. Then as realization hit in, she smiled slowly. She strutted away, thinking,  
  
This is gonna be a sinch...  
Draco paced his room after breakfast. 'I have to tell her. She's in danger...' 'Oh, what do you care about that little mouse, anyway? She'll eventually be found, put up to Lord Voldemort, and-' 'I know, but there's something about her that's so mesmerizing... she's like a lost little puppy that no one can resist.'   
  
'Malfoy's can resist anything.'  
  
"Yeah, shut up dad. You wanted bloody power, and look where the hell it got you." Draco muttered.   
  
"Then again... maybe I should," he continued his pacing. "I could be in danger." That thought stopped him in his tracks. "Oh, give it up man!" He hit himself in the head. He crossed the room and took out a letter from his father dated the day before.   
Draco-  
  
You're skills you have accomplished have come to the attention of our Master, the Oh Great Lord Voldemort, and he feels you are ready for this test of confidence.   
  
I have prepared you so that you could conquer every quest that came your way. Bring the Weasley girl to our Manor the twenty-sixth of February. That should give you plenty of time for this feat.  
  
Remember Draco- in the past when you have messed up I have always given you a chance to redeem yourself. Realized that there will be no such opportunity this time. In other words-  
  
Fail, son, and you die.  
  
L.M.  
  
P.S. Your mother sends her love.  
  
  
  
Oooh, I'm excited for the next chapter... late night meetings... trips to Hogsmeade... I think I'll leave the dare for the fourth chapter.   
  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed- all of them were very encouraging, and I'm so glad you like it so far! Gracias para todo...  
  
And as always, please be kind and review! 


	3. Ginny'swell, Other Side

Disclaimer: I own the plot... I'm pretty sure that's basically it!  
Chapter Three  
Ginny's... well, Other Side  
"I shouldn't be here," Ginny whispered to herself. She looked at the party going on around her and groaned. "Why did I come back?" She remembered this place, a place where she had fun, got drunk, and made mistakes. She turned to leave when she heard a voice shout from beside her.  
  
"Ginny!" Stella exclaimed. "You made it!" Stella was the owner of Dance Deary.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while," her shadow, Megan scowled. "I was getting used to the- er, quiet without you."  
  
"Oh, hush up Meg," Stella scolded, taking Ginny by the arm and leading her to a table in the center of the room. "We've got one saved especially for you, Gin."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, feeling sick. "I- I don't think I can do this."  
  
Both Megan and Stella turned to stare at her. "You don't think you can do this?" asked the former incredulously.  
  
"Hun, let me remind you of last April. You and the table got mighty... close, and you just happen to win 500 gallons for doing it. And now you're telling me that for our biggest show we have to take out the last act because our best performer can't do it? Are you crazy??" Her expression cleared up, and she said, "Wait, I know- how many meads did you have?"  
  
"I'm not trashed," Ginny said hotly. "I was last time- that's why I did it."  
  
Megan grinned and started to say- "Well, I guess that means I'm back to number one-" but stopped when Stella sent her a glare. She turned to Ginny and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Ginny, I have never asked you to do anything you didn't want to do ever before. But I need you to dance tonight. We've got a huge investor coming, and if you don't do your thing, then-" Stella closed her eyes- "I've gotta sell."  
  
Ginny snapped her head up. "You can't sell, Stella! You love the Deary! This is the most popular place at night in Hogsmeade, and you're telling me you can't handle it?"  
  
"Someone sued," Megan interjected. "Said he came here for some fun one time last April and the girl he had took his money and bailed- freaked out, apparently. Tons of witnesses, though we never could find the girl. It was right after your big show, in fact..."  
  
Ginny stiffened. "Is that right?" She tried to say it nonchalantly.   
  
"Yeah it is," Stella sighed regretfully, fully unaware of Ginny's uneasiness. "With all the witnesses... couldn't beat that. He nearly cleaned me out."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth, and Megan's sneer wiped right off her face, which fell. "You will?"   
  
Ginny nodded, regretful now- but all that remorse was shoved aside when Stella whooped,  
  
"That's right, my girl Ginger is in the house! Y'all order another round, because she's gonna give you the show of your life!"  
  
Ginny grinned as everyone around her cheered and let herself be pulled away. This couldn't be too bad... right?  
"Ooh, wait," Stella pulled Ginny back a little later. "New outfit." She waved her wand and Ginny stood clad in tight, low-rise black stretch pants and a mid-riff, sparkling halter-top.   
  
"You're a lifesaver," Ginny teased and turned around. She took a deep breath and walked slowly onto the stage. "You can do this," she told herself. "Do this like you know how."  
  
The lights dimmed, but one was left on, following Ginny and basically blinding her from seeing who was in the crowd. A seductive, somewhat fast rhythm filled the room and Ginny automatically started dancing. Her moves matched the beat, and she lifted her hands high above her hands while swaying her hips. She heard whistles from the crowd, and she loosened herself up.   
  
"Lookin' good!" Someone yelled. Ginny grinned, really getting into this. "You ain't seen nothing yet," she whispered.   
  
"Speed it up, Stell!" she yelled and spun around. Cheers rose louder and Ginny smiled again. It really felt good to be back on stage. She made her moves a little more daring, and decided to give the customers a little one-on-one time. She strutted down to a man that looked about mid-twenty and swayed. She felt extremely satisfied when the man's mouth dropped down to his chest. Taking a cherry out of his drink, she stuck it in his mouth, causing him to choke.  
  
After a while, Ginny moved back into the center of the floor. Everyone started dancing around her then, and she turned when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Putting on an enticing smile, she turned- and her smile dropped.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing behind her, arms folded, holding a camera, and smirking like there was no tomorrow.  
That's all for now... thanks so much to my loyal reviewers! You guys are the best!!  
Any critiques, suggestions, anything... just review and let me know! 


End file.
